Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and compositions useful in cancer therapy. A preferred embodiment relates to the use of antisense oligonucleotides to purge tumor cells from bone marrow prior to autologous bone marrow transplantation. With this novel treatment, the bone marrow cells are obtained from an individual, and exposed to a proliferationinhibiting amount of an oligonucleotide having a sequence complementary to a sequence of RNA transcribed from a gene present in the cancerous cells. The cells are then infused back into the individual. This treatment preferentially inhibits the proliferation or kills malignant cells but not normal cells. Preferably, the gene encodes protein P53, although other antisense oligonucleotides may also be used. The invention also includes chemotherapeutic procedures and compositions for in vivo administration.